


Mission Log #13

by Jacobdflores



Series: Miscellaneous Missions [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A-Wings, Blue Squad, Dogfights, Explosions, First Order, Gen, New Republic, Pilots, Planet Excarga, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rescue, Star Wars - Freeform, Super-computer, TIE fighters, space, the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores





	Mission Log #13

**Mission Log #13**

**Location:** Excarga, Herios sector, Outer Rim Territories

 **Operative:** Cmdr. Jaycob Flesio (Lieutenant at the time)

 **Squad:** Blue

 **Year:** 32 ABY (Continuation of Mission Log #8)

"Blues regroup. Let's line up a couple runs on the bridge!"

Jaycob commanded, setting up his attack path. Mac followed, adjusting his place next to him. The rest of Blue Squad stacked behind them, creating two columns of interceptors.

"This is station Bravo, thanks for the assist Blue Squad. We'll provide some cover."

The neighboring space station finally called in.

"About time Bravo, took you guys a while to orbit around the planet."

Mac replied.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We were repelling another small attack on the other side. But it's finished."

"Sounds good, just make sure to-"

Mac was interrupted with the sudden explosion of a Blue Squad pilot. Scattering their formation, the A-Wing group tried to outmaneuver the incoming fire.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. I can't see them."

"We got TIE's flanking from the rear!"

"Blue 4, watch yourself!"

The comms channel was blowing up. Mac barely avoided a heavy cannon shot, trying to see what the source of the onslaught was. Re-activating his super-computer, he scanned station Bravo. He was shocked at what he found. The outlines of several FO TIE fighters docked in the hangar.

"Station Alpha be advised, Bravo has been compromised! There are First Order forces on board!"

He warned. But as soon as he ended the transmission, station Alpha was destroyed, sending chunks of the last defending asset Excarga had back toward the crust.

"Jay, what're we gonna do? We're outnumbered and outgunned."

Mac asked. But a long silence followed.

_Dammit Jaycob, don't freeze up now. Come on!_

"Blue Squad, follow my lead. Head toward station Bravo."

"What's the plan exactly, sir?"

Blue 3 questioned.

"We're re-taking it."

Various phrases of opposition came from the remains of Blue Squad, but Mac silenced them all.

"Shut up! All of you! The planet of Excarga needs our help. We let the FO win, they'll have an even tighter grip around this sector. I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to be the one to tell Leia that we came back empty-handed."

Mac directed his flight path toward station Bravo, this time being followed by Jaycob.

"Good talk Mac, let's defy the odds."

"Just set 'em up, I'll knock 'em down."

"I don't think so. Who has the all-time kill record again?"

Mac shook his head and laughed.

"Guess I'll set 'em for you, Blue Leader."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

(-)

Blue Squad took a beating. Being pinched between TIE fighters and a space station did a number on the roster.

"Blues, we're approaching the hangar. Extend your landing gear and prepare for a hot landing."

Jaycob called in, sliding the bottom of his ship across the hangar floor. Mac tried to descend gracefully onto the ground, but was turned away as a squad of stormtroopers charged from one of the entrances. They opened fire on the intruders, sending a pair of A-Wings crashing into the ground. Mac shifted his aim toward the FO soldiers and unleashed his laser cannons. Sending a plethora of white armor into the air, Mac bought enough time for Jaycob and the rest of Blue Squad to disembark their fighters and retrieve weapons.

"Jaycob, what're you going to do exactly?"

"Glad you asked Mac, because we can't pull it off without you."

"I'm listening."

"We're going to storm the bridge and turn this station's guns against that Resurgent outside."

"And where do I come in?"

"We need you to blow us a new entrance. There's no doubt the FO have these entrances defended."

He said, pointing to the two blast doors leading into the hangar.

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Nope, do it please."

Following orders, Mac fired two missiles into the side of the hangar, opening up a new hole for the Resistance pilots to crawl through. Blaster fire was exchanged between the two sides, but Mac knew they caught the FO by surprise. Quickly, Jaycob and squad overrode the station's cannons and pointed them toward the enemy cruiser.

"That's a feels-bad."

Mac called out, leading Blue Squad back out from the station. Now back in their ships, the Resistance pilots readied for the jump to hyperspace, the explosion of the cruiser painting their A-Wings with a victorious orange-glow.

**End Of Mission**


End file.
